


What bitter yet delicious wine, my love

by Erizee



Category: Would You Rather (2012)
Genre: Hate Sex, Julian is a little shit, M/M, Non-Explicit Smut, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Travis is injured, julian is kinda injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10484181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erizee/pseuds/Erizee
Summary: "You don't remember anything? At all? Not the game? Not our little... argument? And not what happened to you that makes you wince every time you move?"With every word the man, whose name Travis still didn't know, leaned a little closer, until they were mere centimetres apart.His eyes flickered downwards and back up so quickly, Travis wasn't sure if it had been real or just a figment of his drug-induced imagination.





	

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning: I have never written smut or a one-shot in my life so be prepared for complete lack of experience, but there's literally not a single fanfic for this ship on here and after the last nygmob-movie-night I just had to.  
> Still, I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> (The title is from "Prick! Goes the Scorpion's tail" from The Devil's Carnival. I had to.)

Everything was blurry.  
Travis' eyes opened slowly, the world gradually blinking back into existence.

"Why is he here, Julian?? He is supposed to be dead!!"

The little glimpses of reality he had been able to percieve disappeared into darkness as Travis' eyes screwed themselves shut when a terrible, terrible pain shot through his back at the tinienst bit of motion his body made.  
The pain was unbearable. A cry of agony escaped Travis' throat even though his mouth was even more screwed shut than his eyes were.

Through the pain he felt the cold touch of wet fabric on his forehead and a prick of a needle in his neck.  
His eyes finally managed to fly open, though they weakly fell shut just a few seconds later, partially from exhaustion and partially from whatever just had been injected into him.

The last thing he saw before the darkness took hold of him again was a head of blond hair and an almost disturbingly smug grin.

-

Travis didn't know how long he had been out before the world finally took form around him again.  
Careful to not trigger the pain in his back again, he blinked carefully until he knew for sure his eyelids could hold their own weight.

The room he was in had two doors, one of them closed, the other slightly ajar, letting him peek inside the bathroom behind it. There was a window above him, but it was too small for an adult human. Travis blamed his former job for taking in his surroundings in that manner.

His fingers grasped at something soft while he forced himself to sit up and he looked down, surprised.

He was lying in a bed. An actual bed, with soft pillows and blankets and a bedsheet that wasn't making his skin itch. Travis hadn't been in a bed like this for years, maybe ever. During his time as a soldier there hadn't been any chance to sleep in a bed, and afterwards.. well, being a vet didn't pay as well as he and many of his fellow soldiers would have liked.

So why was he here? And.. where was he anyway? His memory of the last hours was as blurry as the world had been the last time he remembered opening his eyes.

"So, you woke up huh"

Travis turned towards the door a little too quickly. The pain in his back flared up again, though this time a lot less intense than before. It made him wince and groan nonetheless.

There was a man standing in the door. He seemed.. oddly familiar, but Travis couldn't put his finger on it. Something about this guy, with his white suit, slight limp and blond hair, seemed wrong. Travis felt like he should feel threatened, though he had no idea why. This little guy was hardly a match for him, he had physically fought enough people to last a lifetime.

"Yes, I.. where am I? Who are you?"

The blond man's face twisted into an ugly expression of hateful glee. It was unsettling, unlike anything Travis had ever seen a person do that didn't involve people dying.

"Ohhh this is perfect!" He limped towards the bed and sat on it, not exactly inside Travis' personal space but close enough to make him feel uncomfortable.  
"You don't remember anything? At all?"

The man leaned forward, almost too slightly to really notice, but Travis did nonetheless. He leaned back instinctively and cursed himself only milliseconds later, when the pain in his back returned. Some tiny part in his otherwise foggy brain wondered if the man noticed doing it himself, though the gleam in his eyes and the smug smirk on his face suggested otherwise.

"Not the game? Not our little... argument? And not what happened to you that makes you wince every time you move?"

With every word the man, whose name Travis still didn't know, leaned a little closer, until they were mere centimetres apart.  
His eyes flickered downwards and back up so quickly, Travis wasn't sure if it had been real or just a figment of his drug-induced imagination.

"I don't. Why don't you tell me?" If Travis' voice was a little lower than usual, it was fully unintentional. Of course. Absolutely.

"See, after our little game you lost consciousness but--" He grabbed Travis' chin forcefully --"instead of just letting you die like all the others, I convinced my father to keep you alive, in my own room nonetheless! I'm risking a lot for you here soldier boy."

Memories came rushing into Travis' head. Memories of a searing pain in his back that would get worse and worse. Memories of electricity cursing through his body, lighting it on fire and filling his nose with the smell of burnt flesh.

And.. Memories of the little blond punk at the end of the table, grinning exitedly every time someone cried out in pain.

Julian grinned smugly when he saw the spark of recognicion in Travis' eyes and stood up, letting go of his chin and simultaneously pushing his face backwards, forcing him to catch himself by moving his back.

Travis cried out in pain and glared at Julian, who was standing at the door again with a satisfied smile.

He tried to stand up to.. he wasn't sure what he wanted to do once he reached the small sadistic man, but his still torn open back made any motion that was more than a turn of his head impossible.

Julian left with a slam of the door and Travis could hear his limping steps become more and more quiet with every second.

-

The next time Julian visited a considerable amount of time had passed.

Travis wasn't sure how long it had been, but his back had healed enough that he could move freely with just enough pain that he could feel it, but not enough to stop him from trying to find ways to escape.  
The only people Travis had seen during this time were nurses patching up his wounds and butlers watching from the corner, guns ready to shoot if he made any motion that wasn't explicitly ordered by the nurses.

So when Travis heard a single pair of footsteps coming closer to "his" room, he was surprised to say the least.  
For the first time he saw an opening for an escape.  
He quietly stood up, walking tip-toed towards the door. His back touching the wall didn't cause as much pain anymore, but Travis still stood as lightly against it as he could.

One second later, the door was unlocked and opened and a small man entered the room. Without looking who it was, Travis slammed the door into him and ran around it, trying to reach the end of the corridor outside.  
Before he could take more than two steps, a hand grabbed his ankle and pulled, making Travis stumble and fall. His front connected with the floor painfully, but he was positive it could have been far worse.  
Travis kicked out behind him, satisfied when he heard a pained cry. He quickly stood up and started another try of reaching the door that would hopefully lead to his freedom.

The second try quickly proved useless as well. Just as Travis reached the door and touched the doorknob, someone pushed him against it and took hold of his arms.  
"Give up. You know you can't run. I saved your life, now you owe it to me."  
Travis' eyes widened at the sound of Julian's familiar voice at his ear. The smaller man had to press himself against the vet to prevent him from moving.

_No. Not this time._

Travis pushed himself off the wall and turned on his heel, holding Julian by his suit lapels and slamming him against the wall next to the door.

"You won't. Hurt. Me. Again." Travis stressed each word with a punch to Julian's face. They were far weaker than he would like due to his still weakened condition, but Julian groaned in pain anyway and tried to push him off.

Travis stopped punching after a while to keep hold of Julian's suit again. That fucking white suit. The last time he had seen it his back had been torn up, skin hanging in shreds, blood staining his own clothes and a burning pain that made him numb to any other sensations he might have felt otherwise. And all this little sadist had done was grin and laugh like a madman. 

"Why?? Why did you have to torture me and so many other people like that?? None of us have ever hurt anyone!"

Travis wasn't the only one searing with anger, Julian seemed to be fueled by rage as well. He spit in Travis' face and laughed. "Are you sure about that, soldier boy? I'm pretty sure you of all people know what killing feels like."

Travis stared at him disbelievingly and didn't even try to calm his ragged breathing. "You know what it feels like to hold someone's life in your hands end it. You're no better than I am, so stop preten--"

Before he could realise what he was doing, let alone stop it, Travis surged downwards, capturing Julian's lips with his own.

The smaller man went still against him, staring at Travis with wide eyes.

Before Travis could do anything, like let go, or something equally as stupid, Julian's hand's appeared behind him, one of them holding on to the thin fabric covering his back and the other fisted in his hair, dragging him closer.

Julian didn't waste any time with unnecessary foreplay. He kissed Travis aggressively, biting his lower lip and drawing a deep groan from the other man's throat. When he tried to enter Travis' mouth with his tongue, Travis bit down on it hard, causing Julian to groan in pain.

"What the hell was that for??" "Shut the fuck up for once."

Travis kissed Julian again, but this time he was the one controlling their kiss. His tongue explored every centimetre of Julian's mouth and left him defenseless. His hands pulled Julian closer by his suit while his body hold him secure to the wall. Julian's hands pulled his hair, causing Travis to moan into his mouth.

A sharp knock on the door made the two men jump apart.

"Is everything alright Master Julian? Shall I call your father?"

Julian breathed heavily and leaned back against the wall. "No, Bevans, I'm alright."

Travis stared at him. His blond hair was dishelved, sticking up in every possible direction. His former immaculate white suit was a complete mess. His cheeks were reddened and his breath was coming out in short huffs. Bruises were beginning to form where Travis' fists had connected with his face, colouring it with specks of yellow and red.

In that moment, Julian Lambrick was the most beautiful creature Travis had ever seen.

They stood there for several seconds, breathing heavily, waiting for the butler slash MI5 agent to finally leave. After what felt like an eternity, they finally heard footsteps getting quieter every additional moment.

Julian dragged Travis by his sleeve back to the room he had stayed in for weeks. Travis had half a mind to fight back and try once again to reach the door and flee, but if he had to choose between Julian's flushed face and Bevans waiting outside with a gun, there wasn't a single doubt in his mind which he would choose. He almost laughed at the thought. He barely survived a fucked up version of Would you Rather and voluntarily made one for himself.

Julian pushed Travis inside, making him stumble towards the bed and fall onto it. He followed tight, pressing himself against Travis' front. Travis' back was uncomfortably pressed against the tangled sheets, but he paid no mind to it.

Julian's face was inces away from his. He could feel the other man's hot breath on his face and something hard against his leg. Travis was glad he wasn't the only one affected by... whatever this was.

Not wasting another second, Julian closed the tiny gap between their lips and immediately bit down on Travis' lower lip, causing him to moan and buck up into his hips.

The smaller man's low chuckle partially brought Travis out of his trance. He used the momentary lapse in Julian's control to turn them around so he was the one pressing Julian into the bed.

Julian glared at him, but the way his eyes were glazed with lust and the way his chest heaved with every breath he took ruined the effect his glare might have had if he hadn't been in this situation.

Travis ducked his head downwards, but not to kiss Julian this time. Instead, he mouthed at the point connecting his neck and ear and bit sharply, drawing a startled moan from the smaller man.

He continued biting and licking his skin while he quickly removed the white suit jacket still hanging, if somewhat unevenly, from his shoulders.

Julian's shaking fingers fumbled at Travis' shirt buttons, trying to open them. He gave up pretty fast, not very keen on waiting any longer before feeling his warm skin on his on his own, and ripped the front open, causing the buttons to fly everywhere.

Travis huffed out a laugh at Julian's unexpected display of strengh and pulled back a little to allow him to get rid of his own shirt as well.

Julian ran his hands over Travis' chest and sides, while Travis gently bit into the column in his throat. Suddenly Julian's nails burried themselves in his back, scratching at his scars. Travis cried out, not entirely out of pain.

After only a few moments Julian became impatient again and startes fumbling at his belt. Travis took the hint and helped him, simultaniously pushing off his own pants.

Soon they were both in nothing but their boxers. It would be a lie to say Travis wasn't the slightliest bit nervous, but he didn't care. He was too far gone to care.

-

The room was way too bright for this hour. Julian groaned at the sunlight piercing his closed eyes and burried his head in the pillow, reaching across the bed for a certain Irak vet.

His hand didn't connect with the warm body of the other man, or any other body for that matter. Julian sat up, wincing and cursing the pain in various areas of his body, and looked around the room.

It was empty. The only trace of their nightly activities were the tangled sheets and the rest of Julian's discarded clothes.

Julian cursed and got up quickly. He pulled on his boxers and shirt while he was hurrying towards the door.

The corridor outside was empty as well.

"Fuck." He hurried back in the bedroom and got dressed. His dad would kill him if he found out he had let Travis escape. He had already been furious when he heard Julian had kept the vet in one of the bedrooms the mansion provided for various.. other events, but now.. Travis simply knew too much. He hadn't even won the game.

Julian grabbed his suit jacket from the corner of the bed, but before he could storm out and order Bevans to send all his staff to find Travis, he noticed a piece of paper on the nightstand.

He cautiously walked over, his pressing problems momentarily forgotten, and picked it up.

In the middle of the card three black words stood out against the stark white backround.

_Fuck you Julian._

Julian snorted and felt a smile breaking out on his face before he could stop it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is kind of what y'all wanted to see! Feedback is appreciated


End file.
